1. Field of the Application
This application relates generally to packaging for articles. More particularly, the application relates to wraparound packaging for single serve plastic wine cups.
2. Description of the Related Art
Food and beverage items are commonly sold as single-serve quantities in individually packaged containers. A variety of different cartons have been designed to package multiple units of these single-serve containers. Normally, these cartons take the form of open-ended wraparound carriers which include openings in the side panels through which a portion of the carton may partially extend.
It has been found desirable by some manufacturers for marketing purposes to package the containers in cartons that allow portions of the containers to be visible from the side as well as from the ends. The packaging must also be strong enough to support the weight of the containers without risk of tearing. Further, the packaging should be relatively easy to assemble and disassemble. Preferably, the packaging should be of a design that permits high speed packaging and uses the smallest amount of material possible to reduce manufacturing costs.
It is therefore desirable to provide a packaging that meets the above specifications.
These as well as other aspects and advantages will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art by reading the following detailed description, with reference where appropriate to the accompanying drawings. Further, it should be understood that the embodiments described in this summary and elsewhere are intended to illustrate the invention by way of example only.